Naomi Trent
Appearance Standing at 5’6”, Naomi has light brown, dirty blonde, hair in a bob cut. Bangs cover her forehead and softly brush her eyebrows. Her eyes are caught between a shade of blue and green, enough of a contrast to her pale skin to usually catch someone’s attention first. Her skin appears flawless and is, kept clear using creams and lotion. She will usually cover her lips with gloss or lipstick, add mascara and eyeshadow to create more attraction for attention. Her face is a bit round and she would like a longer neck but, it does have a slender look that is enough for Naomi’s taste. She has worked to keep her body delicate looking, insisting on eating certain foods to keep from gaining too much weight. She enjoys showing off her body, wearing tight clothing to highlight all of her curves. Shirts have dangerously low collars to show as much cleavage as she can get away with. Shorts tend to be as small as having two inches of an in-seam, threatening to expose her rear. Generally, she will wear heels with such attire but, if the occasion requires it, she has been known to wear boots or sneakers. Magical Outfit Naomi's hair turns blue with the transformation, her eyes darkening to a black. About half of her clothing becomes cream or tan in color with a cropped, long-sleeved coat that is dark blue in color. The coat has a lifted collar and pointed shoulders. Beneath the coat is a cream colored dress with thin straps and an M shaped collar. The skirt of the dress stops at just above mid-thigh level and is pleated. There’s not much in way of design aside from the patchwork of yellow running down the torso resembling armor. Black, heeled, boots cover her feet and up to the bases of her knees. The Dusk Ball finds a place in the side of her right boot, nestled against her calf. Lastly her hands become covered by plain, black, gloves. Background Naomi grew up in an average home with an average type of education. However, relations with her mother have been strained since just before middle school. Instead of always feeling like a disappointment to the woman, Naomi has taken on a sometimes unruly behavior. She enjoys causing a bit of mayhem whenever she feels there’s just too much seriousness taking place, leaving her with an air of carelessness. She knows she has an attractive body and likes to display it. Of course, this gives her the stigma as some kind of bimbo but she doesn’t care. She knows she has a brain and can easily use it. Naomi just isn’t afraid to use her body instead. Naomi was born as Nathan. Nathan’s parents were excited for a baby boy but, when he wanted to wear sparkly dresses and insisted on being called Natty, his parents deemed it time to take away “feminine” influences and only provide him with “masculine” options. This made Nathan upset and, for a few years, he became a rather quiet child until he expressed to his parents that something was different about him. Nathan’s mother seemed to be the only one reserved about the news of her son feeling more like a girl than a boy. His father was accepting though and made a point to address Nathan as Naomi as she requested. Through middle school, Naomi still had the body of a young boy but she dressed and acted in a manner that showed she was as much a girl as she was. This led to some criticism from parents and teachers but children around her were more understanding of her mindset. Of course, there were the few exceptions who followed their parents’ footsteps in making snide or pitying remarks. Naomi refused to let the ridicule dampen her. Instead, combined with her mother’s inability to accept her identity, Naomi has made it a point to bluster up her self-image. If she believed herself to be attractive in what she wore, then everyone around her would see her as attractive too, regardless of their initial thoughts. Come high school, she was able to begin a transitioning process with her father’s consent and signature. Therapy sessions were suggested and regularly attended during the process as Naomi underwent hormone replacement, voice training, and - recently - surgery. The paperwork was a hassle but, despite her mother’s lack of assistance she and her father were able to get it all done. There was, however, one strict condition: Naomi had to be clean of drugs and alcohol until she turned 21. Fair enough terms. She met Sasha in elementary school, bonding on the playground when Naomi was more willing to get her hands dirty. Getting older, the pair still remained as close friends, even going so far as to appear really close and earn “lesbian lovers” as a title. It didn’t matter as their relationship was purely platonic. Sasha had no interest in intimate relations and Naomi preferred a different type of personality. Naomi can often be rash in her actions, preferring to take her approach over anyone else’s, and Sasha’s level headed thinking only serves to delay her. Fun Facts #She juggles. #She's scared of large dogs. #Just gives everyone pet names, regardless. Half the time, she'll do it to make the other person uncomfortable. #Frequent instant-responses with regular intervals of slower replies. #Naomi's the up-close-and-personal one in any sort of relationship that won't hesitate to run her fingers across your limbs. #Naomi somewhat agrees with Nidoqueen in that matter but more prefers licking a couple spoonfuls of caramel or chocolate syrup and relaxing in a hot bath. Category:Human Category:PC Category:Neutral